Felix Draco's Artifact Test Logs
When Mrs. Frederick approached Felix Draco about working for the Warehouse he agreed on one condition, that he be allowed to study the various effects, limitations and natures of the Artifacts within. He was given a small workspace in the back of the complex and permission to perform his tests, providing Artie doesn't deem it too dangerous. Test Logs |-|Eric McMillan's Original Ball Pit= Details: Matt Sordens approached Felix with a hypothesis regarding a ball from Eric McMillan's Ball Pit. He thoerised that one ball, seperated from the others, would attempt to replicate itself in an attempt to make another ball pit. Hypothesis: Based on the bottomless nature of Eric McMillan's Ball Pit, it is assumed the balls have some means to self-replication. A single ball, removed from the group, should replicate itself in an attempt to make a second ball pit. Method: One ball was removed from the pit and placed in Felix's Office for observation. A second ball was introduced to see if it had any affect. It was then tested, with one and two balls, at specific distances from the original ball pit to see if it created any activity in the artifact. Result: One Ball, when placed on the floor alone, made a weak effort to roll towards the original ball pit. There was little force behind the pull and it was easily stopped with minimal resistance. When two balls were placed on the floor, some distance apart, they gravitated towards each other. Upon contact they began to shake and two more balls of different colors popped out of them like popping corn. The balls continued to replicate upon contact until neutraliser was thrown at them, dissolving the replicas and leaving the two original balls. Whether or not the resulting ball pit retained the effects of the original artifact is unknown. |-|Benedict Arnold's Sword Test= Details: When Rick returned to the Warehouse, he began to speculate about the sword that killed his wife and brought him to the Warehouse. Asking Felix to further experiment the possibilities of the sword, the test was accepted. The idea is to discover whether or not the currency that appears from the wound (or even if it requires a living target) can be changed. (I.E. From 17th century British pounds to modern American dollars.) Hypothesis: It is believed that the sword will not, in fact, change the monetary value or currency that emits from the wound, or if it even requires a living target to produce the currency. Method: Based on the theory that artifacts work by resonating their vibrations with the world around them, Felix hypothesized that slightly altering the sword's resonance might have interesting effects. A current was passed through the sword at 10 volts as it sliced a raw chicken. The chicken emitted British pounds made from a slightly different material. 1200 volts were accidentally sent through the blade, launching it into a wall. The blade became scratched and, due to the permanent change in resonance, now emits 1780s shillings. The date on the coin does not change. Result: |-|SAO Spriggan Wings= Details: More of a test of the downside than the abilities, Blaine asked Felix to see if the downsides of the artifact would change if the user didn't meet the parameters. The downside of the Spriggan Wings was that the user's cousin of the opposite gender would fall for the user. Hypothesis: Since Blaine didn't have a female cousin to meet the qualifications, so he thought that either the downside would adapt or shift to a secondary downside of gaining a harem of love interests. Needless to say, he didn't tell Tyler about the latter option. Method: Blaine had Felix follow him around Univille as he fixed various electronics in town and had Felix take notes on how the females were behaving around him. To makes sure that he'd interact with them more than once, Felix would break into the women's houses to plant viruses that Blaine would then come over and fix; also on occasion to increase the interaction period, Blaine would give computer lessons to the women as well. Blaine decided that a month would suffice for testing. Result: Very few of the females on his route became truly 'attracted' to him. One did take the time to make him a container of cookies, but this was seen more as a motherly thank-you than a romantic gesture. Final result- No secondary downside exists with the SAO Spriggan Wings. |-|John Brown's Noose= Details: Earlier today, Nick dropped off this noose that hung the civil war abolitionist, John Brown with a note asking for Draco's option on storage possibilities. The reasoning behind the drop-off, is because of it's effects. When stored incorrectly, the noose causes people around them to rebel against anyone not effected. Usually that leads to massive mobs of angry, carnage hungry people. Artifacts that are activated by energy disruption, run amok from the omnidirectional wave of violence triggering energy. Hypothesis: The noose will trigger it's effects even if it is submerged in neutralizer. Nick thinks that if another peace emitting artifact were attached or around it, it's energy levels would easily go neutral. Method: Result: |-|MacGyver's Swiss Army Knife & Chuck Greene's Ijiek Jacket= Details: After being shown up by Claudia in crafting again, Blaine decided he wanted a bit of extra help. He pitched to Felix that combining the Jerry-Rigging abilities of MacGyver with the impossibility factor of Chuck Greene's weapons that he'd be able to make any complex weapon out of scraps. Hypothosis: That while wearing the Ijiek Jacket and holding the Swiss Army Knife would then not only give Blaine access to an endless amount of duct tape, but also the extreme knowledge of physics and chemistry that he didn't have. The main point is that he'd be able to craft weapons and tools that in no way should be able to work in reality. Method: Result: |-|Pyotr Kapitsa’s Turbine= Details: During one of her shelving roundabouts, Nikki found the turbine misplaced in the Arctic Sector. Well, less of found, more of tripped over in the middle of the aisle. She found its spot a few aisles away and got to wondering – how would the superfluid react to extreme heat? Hypothesis: Since hot and cold are opposites, it is thought the extreme changes would cause atoms to break apart. If both forces were applied to an object, it would cause severe damage such as cracking, melting and burning. Method: Result: |-|B.R.A.I.D System= Details: If I could link Max Wertheimer's Zoetrope to REDACTED ARTIFACT which has been wrapped around and infused into the Tape Recorder that captured the "I Have a Dream" Speech, then reverse the charge to send the signal into the EUREKA VAULT TECH. and feed it through the B.R.A.I.D System and filter the result through Raymond Fraiser's Fezes, could I HYPOTHESIS REDACTED BY AUTHOR? Hypothesis: I can hope. Method: As described. No change. Result: Yes. |-|Ray Charles's Piano from Blues Brothers= Details: Consultants Lepido and Agent Lattimer appeared outside Draco's lab dressed as the Blues Brothers, piano in tow. When asked, they joked about 'being on a mission from God' before explaining they wanted to test a theory after having re-watched the musical comedy on TV the night before. Hypothesis: In the movie, Ray Charles playing the song "Shake Your Tail Feather" resulted in a flashmob outside the store. In that scene, the people performed excerpts of various dances such as 'the swim', 'twist', and 'mashed potato'. The two warehouse staffers wondered if other dances sang in place would work as well. Method: Tyler had already worked out four other dances for a new verse: Thriller, the Worm, Macarena, and the Robot. Playing the song with the help of Ray Charles's Glasses, Tyler would play while a collection of Warehouse Staff would play guinea pig with Felix taking notes. Result: TBA Category:Information Category:Warehouse 13